Firearms are configured to fire rounds of ammunition. To fire a firearm, the user of the firearm can pull a trigger mechanism, which releases a hammer. The hammer is designed to then strike a firing pin which, in turn, strikes an impact sensitive round of ammunition. Once struck, the round of ammunition expels a bullet from the barrel of the firearm toward a target.
Some shooters prefer a firearm trigger mechanism that requires a low pull back force (e.g., competitive shooters). This allows for very precise operation of the firearm. However, the lighter the trigger pull, the easier the trigger mechanism is to activate (i.e., pull). Because of this, the risk of an accidental discharge of the firearm is greater. An accidental discharge can occur if the firearm is mishandled or dropped, resulting in a dangerous situation. Therefore, improvements in firearm trigger mechanisms are needed.